


Separation

by locolotions



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm Sorry, It is supposed to be angst but it's not even the slightest angst which is frustating, It's really short like REALLY short trust me, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locolotions/pseuds/locolotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones are best friend, and they're also a couple. Arthur loves Alfred, and so does Alfred. But Alfred isn't his soulmate, they're both not connected with the red string.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

Everyone has their own soulmate, no exception. But what if their soulmate turns out to be the person that they didn’t expect? What if their soulmate is not the person they love?

That rarely happened, because mostly they love their soulmate. But Arthur Kirkland was different. He didn't love his soulmate; he loved his best friend, his current lover. He didn’t want to meet his soulmate, because his lover wasn't his soulmate.

Alfred F. Jones was his lover, his boyfriend, his everything, except that Alfred wasn't his soulmate. They both were not connected with the red string. He tried to avoid meeting his soulmate as long as possible, so he could spend his time with Alfred, but it’s futile. His soulmate lately had been tugging him, trying to pull him from Alfred. Arthur can’t possibly be mad at his soulmate, because it’s already his destiny, his fate. And there’s only one thing to do.

He must say his goodbye to Alfred.

Alfred smiled bitterly, his eyes were glossy. Arthur pulled the taller man for a hug. Honestly Arthur didn't want to let Alfred go, he wanted to be with Alfred forever, he wanted this moment to last forever. But he can’t. It’s impossible. They didn't say anything for a while, until Alfred leaned closer to Arthur and kissed him a sloppy and soft kiss.

“I love you, Arthur.”

Arthur can feel his heart break and shattered into pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired from a AU idea post at tumblr, I don't really remember but the point is: I love you and you're my everything we're best friend, lover, and all but you're not my soulmate so we have to separate. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it's terrible it's my first time actually showing my work to everyone (I write tons of fanfic but I never show it to anyone else), I'm a terrible author. Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
